


Ein neuer Alptraum

by Muketsu



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Depression, Drugs, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Wheelchairs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muketsu/pseuds/Muketsu
Summary: Simon endlich erwacht aus seinem Alptraum ist endlich in Behandlung.Ebenso konnte David erwachen und wurde gerettet.Sie müssen beide nun mit ihrem Verstand kämpfen und der Tatsache das sie auf immer gefangen sind.Miteinander leben oder alleine sterben?





	1. Der Anfang vom Ende

Still hallen nur leise die Schritte durchs Haus wie ich mir meinen Weg durch den Flur bahne. Immer wieder die selben Worte wiederholend, mit jedem Mal anders.

"Mom...?....Mom!"

Dann endlich komme ich zu einer offenen Tür. Das Zimmer dahinter ist mir wohlbekannt, denn es gehört mir. Beim reinkommen fällt mein Blick sofort auf einen Stuhl der schwach beleuchtet im Raum steht. Darauf liegt ein Heft und ich erkenne es sofort. Dr Purnell hatte mir gesagt ich solle alle negativen Gedanken aufschreiben. Mir so den Wahnsinn aus dem Kopf holen. Mit leerem Kopf hebe ich das Heft auf und als wäre alles bisher, die Monster, die Waffen, das Laufen und Sophie nur ein Traum gewesen sitze ich am Tisch. Schreibe die letzte Zeile in das Heft, bevor ich den Stift hinlege und die Pistole die neben dem Heft liegt aufhebe. Kurz betrachte ich sie, als eine Tür aufspringt. Erschrocken sehe ich sofort nach hinten. Der Rollstuhl hindert mich am aufstehen. Langsam drehe ich mich mit ihm als meine Ersatzbeine und ziele mit der Waffe vor mich auf die Tür. Bisher habe ich alle Monster besiegt. Nun werde ich nicht scheitern. Langsam fahre ich raus und folge dem Weg. Lose Platten mit Blut die in der Luft schweben oder von riesigen blutigen Händen gehalten werden. Zwischen die Spalte falle ich nicht, das kann ich nicht. Der kurze Weg bringt mich zu einem Tunnel. Viereckig und mit länglichen Lampen die für ein schwaches Licht sorgen. Auch hier läuft Blut an den Wänden runter. Um die Ecke schießt plötzlich Jemand und ich kenne ihn. Der graue Parka mit Kapuze auf. Wieso sieht er aus wie ich? Wieso kann er laufen? Sofort erwidere ich das Feuer, will diese falsche Seite von mir töten. Er flieht und ich? Ich folge ihm. Das Spiel läuft wieder gleich. Über einen Weg von Händen in den nächsten Tunnel und um die Ecke schießen wir, bis er flieht. Ein paar Mal schießen wir um die Ecke noch aufeinander. Dann taucht er nicht auf. Weiter folge ich dem Tunnel, den es gibt nur einen Weg mit Kurven, aber keine anderen Wege. Dann ein rotes Licht. Mit Leuchtfackel und Axt kommt er auf mich zu gerannt. Er ist wie ich und doch läuft er. Panisch schieße ich sofort und sehe seine Augen, woraufhin ich auf den Kopf ziele. Plötzlich wird alles weiß. Ich habe mich davon abgehalten meinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber es hat mich nicht nur am Leben gelassen, es hat außerdem zwei Polizisten das Leben genommen. Ich habe sie getötet, sie beide erschossen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Sie sagten ich hatte eine Psychose, was bedeutet das meine Strafe nicht zu hart für mich wird. Wahrscheinlich eine Klinik in der ich bleibe und die Chance mein Buch zu beenden.


	2. Neues Leben?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Einführung in das was kurz nach den Ereignissen von Cry of Fear passiert ist.

Es ist jetzt schon vier Monate her das ich aus diesem Traum erwacht und in die Klinik eingeweist worden bin. Nun ich würde es wohl mehr einen Alptraum nennen. Vieles weiß ich nicht mehr, doch das was ich am liebsten vergessen würde hat sich tief in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Die Monster, die Angst und vor allem das Gefühl der Pistole in meiner Hand als ich die Polizisten Tod sehe. Das Wissen ihr Mörder zu sein, nur weil ich sie wie diese abartigen Monster gesehen habe. Unzählige Male durchleben zu müssen wie mich geliebte Menschen verlassen und sogar sterben, ohne das ich etwas dagegen tun kann. Der Schmerz in Körper und Geist so Real als wäre es kein Traum. Als wäre all das grausame Wirklichkeit. Wo meine Verkörperten Ängste, Depressionen und Unterdrückungen in grausamsten Gestalten versuchten mich zu töten. Egal ob durch Enthauptung mit einer Kettensäge, Nägel durch den Kopf, mit einem Messer aufgeschlitzt oder zum Selbstmord getrieben zu werden. Alles kommt mir jede Nacht wieder vor Augen wo ich es immer und immer wieder neu durchleben und laufen muss, nur um dann aufzuwachen und mich an den Rollstuhl gefesselt in meinem Krankenzimmer wiederzufinden. Hier bin ich umgeben von Pflegern die ich nicht kenne und auch nicht kennen will. Dazu noch Doktor Purnell, der mir nach dem Unfall dazu riet alles aus meinem Verstand in ein Buch aufzuschreiben. Der Grund dafür das ich mich letztendlich in meinem Alptraum wiederfand und mir wünschte den Tod zu finden. Gelegentlich noch die einzige Person die mich besucht. Sophie. Nie werde ich sie mehr so lieben können wie früher und vor allem mein Doktor und ihr neuer Freund raten immer davon ab das sie kommen soll. Hier bin ich nun am Mittag in meinem Zimmer, umgeben von sterilen Möbeln in meinem Rollstuhl, mit der Aufgabe meinen Kopf zu befreien und mir den Schmerz langsam von der Seele zu reden und zu schreiben. Das neue Buch liegt vor mir auf dem Tisch und auf der ersten Seite steht nichts drauf.

//Ich soll aufschreiben was in mir schmerzt....aber das wäre alles...wieso versteht das Niemand..//

Nachdem ich die Monate nur damit zugetan habe auf meinem Zimmer vor mich hin zu schmoren und ab und an mit Sophie oder Doktor Purnell zu sprechen wird es heute mal Zeit raus zu gehen. Die Klinik soll groß sein und alle Bedürfnisse decken, wenn man der Broschüre glaubt. Schwer seufzend klappe ich das Buch zu und fahre etwas zurück. Langsam drehe ich den Rollstuhl und fahre damit in Richtung Tür. Diese lässt sich über einen Knopf öffnen, aber wo der liegt weiß ich gerade nicht. Bisher kam immer Jemand rein, sodass ich nicht raus musste oder ich wurde abgeholt. Deshalb war die Öffnungsfunktion bisher nutzlos. Vor der Tür angekommen drücke ich mich mit einer Hand auf der Armlehne etwas höher und greife mit der freien Hand nach der Türklinke. Schnell drücke ich sie runter und öffne die Tür so bereits einen Spalt zu mir hin. Nun brauche ich nur noch leicht an Seite fahren und die Tür am Rand packen und schon kann ich sie auf machen. 

//Wieso begebe ich mich raus? Ich habe keinen Grund dazu. Hier gibt es nichts was für mich interessant wäre.Vielleicht ist es ein winziger schon sterbender Funken Hoffnung in mir dort draußen etwas anderes als die Leere in meinem Zimmer zu finden.//

Auf dem Flur ist Niemand und es gibt noch andere Zimmer. Natürlich dies ist eine Klinik, hier muss es andere Patienten geben. Sind sie wie ich? Sind sie schlimmer? Sie sind wie die Anderen. Alle wollen mich nur leiden sehen. Noch etwas schwerfällig fahre ich mit dem Rollstuhl langsam den Flur runter. Ich benutze ihn nicht oft und immer hilft mir Jemand rein oder raus zu kommen. Wozu sollte ich mich anstrengen. Für sie bin ich bereits eine leere Puppe. Mit müden Augen, deutlich gezeichnet durch Augenringe und rot unterlaufener Sclera wie sie es nennen, also die weiße Augenhaut, sehe ich schwach zu den Türen. Nur ein paar sind offen und zeigen das Leid was sie verbergen. Hier ein Patient mit Pfleger. Da eine Schwester die das Bett macht. Ich bin auch eins dieser Leide das sich hinter einer Tür versteckt. Eine große Doppeltür öffnet sich als ich auf sie zu komme und nun stehe ich vorm Fahrstuhl. Er kommt bereits runter und nachdem ich eingestiegen bin kommt noch Jemand dazu. Im Erdgeschoss will er mir dann anbieten mir raus zu helfen, aber ich lehne ab. Wozu soll ich Hilfe annehmen durch die ich mich nur noch schwächer und nutzloser fühle. Was tue ich nun hier? Dem Mann folge ich mit den Augen zum Garten. Die Sonne scheint und draußen ist es...schön. Wie normale Menschen sagen würden. Obwohl es Sommer ist trage ich einen Pullover und auch meine Haare sind strubblig. Eine Dusche wäre für mich gut, jedoch sind die Pfleger schon froh wenn ich freiwillig mitkomme und ruhig bleibe, statt zu schreien oder in Tränen auszubrechen. Wieso? Ich weiß es nicht. Wozu schreie ich am Tag und in der Nacht. Wen will ich damit erreichen? Egal wie lange es nun schon so geht es wird nicht leichter. Im Gegenteil es fühlt sich an als erfülle jeder Schrei mein Herz mehr mit dem Wunsch zu sterben und allem zu entkommen.Niemandem mehr sorgen und Umstände zu bereiten. Dennoch bin ich noch hier und fahre nun behutsam raus durch die offene Tür und sofort brennt die Luft in meinen Lungen, als wäre sie mir völlig fremd und feindlich gesinnt. Einen Moment verweile ich. Lasse meinen Körper das spüren was viele als Leben bezeichnen, bevor ich dem Weg folge. Hier gibt es Bänke, Bäume, einen ganzen Garten wo Patienten sich aufhalten können. Doch wieso bin ich hier?


	3. Ins Verderben gestürzt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David taucht auf~ und er ist ein herrlicher Idiot.

Um die Tür nicht unnötig zu blockieren fahre ich langsam etwas weiter. Die Abwechslung ist mal etwas neues und nicht so schlecht wie sonst alles um mich herum. Dem steinernen Weg folge ich und komme an ein paar Patienten vorbei. Manche alleine und manche in Begleitung. Ein paar von ihnen wirken so leer wie ich mich oftmals fühle. Etwas weiter hinten und Abseits hinter Bäumen und Büschen liegt ein Wiesen stück. Hier halte ich nun doch an und sehe auf die Wiese. In der prallen Sonne liegt Jemand auf der Wiese mit langer Jogginghose und Jacke und alles in schwarz. Mir ist in meinem orangen Pulli schon warm, also muss er schwitzen. Ich schätze ihn nicht viel älter als mich. Die Aufschrift auf seiner Jacke sticht gut heraus. "EA",darunter in groß 45 und darunter dann sehr klein geschrieben "Afraid of Monsters". Einen Moment betrachte ich ihn, dann folge ich dem Weg weiter. So komme ich ein wenig näher an ihn, bis ich ihn leise reden hören kann.

David: "Bunte Felder im pinken Himmel~ Die Vögel hatten sogar Raketen~ Piu piu~"

Total aus der Fassung gerissen sehe ich ihn an. Mir fehlen die Worte und sogar Gedanken dabei wie sich ein Erwachsener Mann so verhalten kann. Am besten ignoriere ich ihn, ebenso wie alle anderen auch. Das dürfte das Beste sein, also wende ich den Blick ab. Lange dauert es aber nicht bis vor mir zwei paar Füße auftauchen. Ernsthaft er ist Barfuß unterwegs und nun grinst er so selbstsicher während er auf mich runter schaut. Am liebsten würde ich ihm das Grinsen ausschlagen, aber ich bin nicht mein Ich aus dem Traum. Der Simon der laufen und sich mit allen Mitteln die er bekommt gegen die Monster wehren kann.

David: "Hey~Bist du auch hier wegen der Wiese?"

Langsam schüttel ich den Kopf und will weiter. Diesen selbstsicheren Bastard hinter mir und seinen kranken Visionen überlassen. Aber er drückt einen Fuß gegen den Reifen meines Rollstuhls und hindert mich so daran nach vorne zu fahren. Natürlich sehe ich sofort zu ihm hoch, als ich bereits an den Handgelenken gepackt und nach vorne gezogen werde. Meine Reaktion kommt zu spät und ich lehne erst an ihm, mit den Händen gegen seine Brust. Mit den Armen unter meinen Achseln um mich geschlungen hält er mich oben, während meine Beine einfach nur runter hängen. Nur knapp berühren meine Zehen den Boden, da er größer ist als ich. Einen Schritt geht er zurück und lässt mich einfach los. Verzweifelt will ich mich an ihm festhalten, aber mir fehlt die Kraft. Langsam sacke ich runter, wobei meine Beine einklappen und am Ende sitze ich mit angewinkelten Beinen und dem Hintern auf dem Boden. Von unten sehe ich raus zu ihm und er wirkt nun noch größer.

David: "Was ist los?Komm hoch."

Grimmig sehe ich in seine Augen und dann weg. Soll ich schreien?...nein...das bringt mir nichts. Als hätte es mir je geholfen zu schreien. Wer sollte denn kommen um einen Verrückten zu retten. Da von dem Idiot nichts mehr kommt sage ich leise was ist, damit sogar er es kapiert. Meine Wut fresse ich erneut in mich. Sie herauslassen bringt doch sowieso nichts.

Simon: "...ich bin gelähmt..ich kann nicht laufen."

Einen Moment sieht er mich schweigend an, als würde er noch immer auf eine Antwort warten oder nicht verstehen wovon ich rede. Nochmal will ich es nicht sagen, erneut zugeben das ich ein Krüppel bin. Allerdings packt er mich dann an den Unterarmen und schleift mich hinter sich her. Von dem Steinweg runter und auf die Wiese. Sollte ich mich wehren? Das hätte ich wohl tun sollen, aber wozu? Welchen Grund hätte ich? Zu leben? Nein. Um rein zu kommen? Weshalb bin ich dann hier draußen? Es gab einfach keinen Grund für Widerstand. Dort wo der Typ eben noch lag werde ich langsam abgesenkt. Hier liege ich nun ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit hilflos im Gras auf dem Bauch. Vor mich liegt er dann auf dem Bauch und sieht mich weiterhin mit diesem entspannten Grinsen an, als wäre die Welt in Ordnung und alles super. Seine Augen sind auch halb zu, was das gelassene nur unterstreicht.

David: "Ich bin David~Leatherhoff~"

An seinem Blick sehe ich es. Er will auch meinen Namen. Sollte ich was sagen?....nein. Sein Name interessiert mich nicht. Ein Verrückter, so wie alle anderen hier auch. So wie ich. Sobald er aufsteht und geht bin ich verloren, also was bringt dann noch ein Name.


	4. Gleiches Leid zur Stärke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich ein wenig positives~ Hoffe es gefällt bisher, das läuft anhand von kleinen Notiz völlig planfrei abXD

Mit seinen grünen Augen sieht er mich einfach an und wartet geduldig. Das grün ist etwas schmutzig, was zu seinen braunen Haaren passt.Wie ich hat er einen Drei-Tage Bart. Keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, aber irgendwann spricht er wieder.

David: "Nun komm schon. Wie heißt du? Oh du hast auch sowas~"

Verwirrt neige ich den Kopf, als David meinen Arm am Handgelenk zu sich zieht und den Ärmel hoch schiebt. So entblößt er die Schnittwunden vom ritzen an meinem Unterarm. An den Wunden sieht man das sie unterschiedlich alt sind. Obwohl sie hier auf uns aufpassen kam ich öfter dazu mit mit einem Messer, einer Scherbe oder einem Nagel noch zu schneiden. Der Versuch es zu Beenden und doch fand ich nie den Mut die Ader gezielt zu treffen. In einem Alptraum sah ich es, wie die Wanne voller Blut ist und der blasse Körper darin liegt. Inzwischen wird mein Zimmer einmal die Woche abgesucht, damit sich keine gefährlichen Gegenstände mehr dort befinden. Aus meinen Gedanken werde ich gerissen als er etwas sagt. Von meinem Arm sehe ich zu ihm und habe es nicht verstanden. Zum Glück wiederholt David sich.

David: "Na ich habe die auch. Hier guck. Meine sind aber kleiner~"

Wie bei mir zieht David seinen Ärmel runter und ich sehe das er in der Armbeuge etwas ähnliches wie kleine Kratzer hat. Auf dem Arm sind ein paar kleine Löcher verteilt. Durch Spritzen vielleicht? Also ist er Drogenabhängig? Meinen Mund mache ich jetzt doch auf, doch meine Stimme ist leise und klingt ungewohnt. Als gehöre sie Jemand anders. Seine Stimme hat sich bereits in meinen Kopf gesetzt.

Simon: "....was hast du gemacht?"

David: "Die geben mit Spritzen. Erst sehe ich unglaubliche Welten und der Schmerz verschwindet, aber durch die Nadeln kehrt alles wieder. Sie erzählen lügen. Glaub denen nicht."

Simon: "....w...werde ich nicht..."

David: "Was ist mit dir?"

Simon: "Ich....wollte den Tod finden..."

David: "Hat es geklappt?"

Den Kopf schüttel ich nur und spüre den Schmerz in mir. Gefangen in dieser Welt aus der es kein Entkommen gibt. Er hatte einen Weg zu entkommen, doch die Ärzte fesseln ihn an diesen grausamen Ort hier. Wäre ich in meinem Zimmer würde ich wohl jetzt in meine übliche Phase verfallen. Alles ignorieren und mich in negativen Gedanken ertränken. Doch hier draußen spüre ich die leichte Brise im Haar, das Gras unter meinen Händen und die Luft in meinen Lungen. Es hat etwas sanftes. Hier spüre ich zum ersten Mal seid langem wieder Leben.

Simon: "Simon."

David: "Gesundheit."

Simon: "Ich bin Simon Henriksson."

David: "Na also~Freut mich~"

Zufrieden rollt er sich auf den Rücken und nun ist alles für ihn in Ordnung. Das kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, immerhin habe ich nur meinen Namen gesagt. Wieso sieht er wegen so etwas nichtigem so froh aus. An sich hat er dieses Aussehen. So lebendig. Und doch ist er wie ich hier. Ohne ein Wort betrachte ich David einfach bis er irgendwann aufsteht. Jetzt möchte ich doch das er mir hilft um vielleicht etwas Nähe zu spüren.

Simon: "Kannst du mir helfen?"

David: "Nein."

Verdutzt und schockiert sehe ich David an und habe es noch nie erlebt, obwohl ich es nie wollte kann ich nicht glauben das mir Jemand die Hilfe verweigert. 

David: "Du bist am leben. Du kannst dich bewegen. Machs auch."

Von David wandert mein Blick über die Schulter zum Rollstuhl. Der Weg wirkt unendlich lang und viel zu weit um ihn mit meiner Kraft zu schaffen. War ich es wirklich Wert? Ginge es vielen nicht besser, wenn ich einfach hier liegen bleibe. Tränen kullern über meine Wangen, aber kein Wort, kein schluchzen kommt mir über die Lippen. Bei David löst das sofort Schuldgefühle aus.

David: "Kein Grund gleich zu weinen....mann...aaw...ich bin kein Monster. Hier."

Nun reicht er mir doch eine Hand, aber ich will sie nicht und langsam ziehe ich meinen Körper über das Gras, langsam in Richtung Rollstuhl, dem Ersatz für meine Beine. Doch als ich endlich angekommen bin fehlt mir jegliche Kraft um weiter zu kämpfen und ich atme schon schwerer. Wie sollte ich je dort hoch kommen. Lange kann ich mich das nicht fragen, als David einfach einen meiner Arme packt und mich anhebt. In den Rollstuhl hebt er mich nicht, nein. Nur ein Stück des Weges erleichtert er mir. Mit aller Kraft die mir noch bleibt hieve ich mich hoch, packe die Armlehnen und ziehe mich hoch, bis ich es tatsächlich zurück schaffe. Erstaunt über meine eigene Kraft sitze ich da und sehe mit etwas offeneren Augen David an. Der setzt meine Beine, leblos wie sie sind, auch richtig in den Rollstuhl und schaut dann zu mir.

David: "Guck,hast es geschafft~"

Ein kleines Lächeln, so sanft das man angst haben könnte es geht durch die nächste Brise kaputt, kommt mir über die Lippen. Zum ersten mal seid dem Unfall fühle ich mich...lebendig. Bin froh am Leben zu sein. Eine Hand lege ich auf meine Brust und spüre wie mein Herz rast und das nicht aus Angst.

David: "Was ist denn? Simon?"

Simon: "Danke."

David: "Warste ganz alleine~"


	5. Entdeckt am Leben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Einweisung wie man mit einem David umgehtXD

Mit meinem Rollstuhl sitze ich neben einer Bank und David neben mir auf der Bank. Auch wenn er mir erst wie ein totaler Freak vorkam bin ich jetzt froh das er mich aus dem Rollstuhl gezerrt hat. Es tut gut mit ihm zu reden und etwas Kontak zu haben. Dabei reden wir einfach nur darüber wie die Pfleger so sind und die Ärzte. David ist auf der selben Station wie ich, aber sein Zimmer liegt einen Stock höher im Überwachungsbereich für gefährdete Patienten.

Simon: "Und dann darfst du alleine raus?"

David: "Hab mich raus geschlichen~"

Simon: "Deshalb trägst du keine Schuhe."

David: "Jup~Du Simon, so redend mag ich dich richtig gerne~"

Etwas verlegen sehe ich weg und habe lange nicht mehr so was nettes gehört. Vor allem weil ich doch einfach nur den Mund auf mache und spreche.

Simon: "...wenn du in der Überwachungsstation bist hast du etwas schlimmes oder?..ich meine das mit dem Ritzen ist ja schon schlimm."

David: "Ach das kann ich eh nicht mehr machen. Bin hier wegen Drogenabhängigkeit. Sie versuchen mich mit anderen Medikamenten runter zu holen, aber die Halluzinationen sind stärker~"

Simon: "Darüber solltest du nicht froh sein...wieso hast du sie genommen?"

David: "Um zu entkommen. Die Fehler, die Monster. Sie sind überall Suchen mich Heim und nagen an mir. Pass da bloß auf."

Simon: "Ich passe schon auf."

Es klingt als wäre David ein Ebenbild von mir. Angst vor etwas, das eigentlich nicht da ist und von Niemand anderem gesehen wird. Eine Angst die keine Form besitzt und doch war ich dort. Alles war Real, unbarmherzig und der Schmerz durchfährt mich jetzt noch wenn ich Nachts in meine Träume stürze. Wieder werde ich aus meinen Gedanken geholt, als David weiter spricht und geschockt sehe ich ihn an.

David: "Ich nehme sie auch noch immer."

Ist das sein ernst? Er ist hier weil er Abhängig ist und trotzdem nimmt er die Drogen weiter? Obwohl ich versuche ja auch nicht was zu ändern.

David: "Nach der Überdosis haben sie mich hergebracht damit es nicht wieder passiert und ich nächstes Mal womöglich sterbe. Sie senken die Dosis langsam um mich davon runter zu holen. Sie meinen das ich deshalb Monster sehe, aber das stimmt nicht...sie waren vorher auch da. Nur nicht so schlimm."

Es klingt sehr klar und ernst von ihm. Beinah angst einflößend im Vergleich zu dem fröhlichen und kindischen Typ der eben noch gesprochen hat.

David: "Wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Nur wegen dem Rollstuhl buchten sie einen wohl nicht hier ein..oder?"

Simon: "...mein mentaler Zustand ist instabil..seid ich im Rollstuhl sitze...in..in einer Psychose..habe ich zwei Polizisten getötet..."

Leise gestehe ich es ihm,aber auch mir. Das ich ein psychisches Wrack bin seid dem Unfall und ohne es zu merken zwei Menschen umgebracht habe. Bisher sagte jeder das es gut ist das ich meine Schuld eingestehe.

David: "Also doch wegen dem Rollstuhl. Dann muss ich dich öfter raus holen und du bist gesund~"

Überrascht von seinem Kommentar sehe ich rüber. So ein dummer und kindlicher Gedanke, als wäre es wirklich so einfach und doch macht es mir irgendwie Mut. Ohne es zu merken schenke ich ihm erneut ein Lächeln. Noch immer sanft und wie aus hauchdünnem Glas.

Simon: "Ich würde mich freuen wenn wir öfter etwas machen können."

David: "Perfekt~ Lächelst du dann auch mehr? Ich finde das steht dir viel besser~"

Simon: "Mal sehen."

Zufrieden grinst er breit und scheint die Idee sehr zu mögen. Bevor wir aber noch weiter reden können werden wir unterbrochen. Zwei stämmige große Pfleger kommen zu uns und wirken überhaupt nicht glücklich. Stimmt, David ist ja einfach ausgebüchst. Klar das dem Personal das nicht gefällt.

Pfleger: "Da sind sie. Was denken sie sich dabei einfach das Zimmer zu verlassen."

David: "Hier draußen ist es viel lustiger~ Nicht wahr Simon?~"

Simon: "Ehm..ja."

Jetzt zieht er mich auch noch mit rein. Na ja, ich darf raus also habe ich nichts zu befürchten. Aber so frech wie er den Pflegern die Zunge raus streckt wird er wohl nicht mehr so einfach raus kommen. Was sagte er wie alt er ist? Um die 20. Meinte ich muss raten wie alt wirklich. Wie kann er nur älter sein als ich und sich so kindisch verhalten. Ob das an den Medikamenten liegt? Von der Bank steht David auf und will einfach gehen, als einer der Pfleger von hinten seine Arme pack und ihm auf dem Rücken festhält.

David: "Aaau. Mensch nicht so grob. Ich bin sensibel jawohl."

Pfleger: "Beschwer dich nicht. An der Räumlichen oder Direkten Fixierung bist du selber Schuld."

Mir ist bewusst wovon er spricht. Bei der Räumlichen Fixierung wird man zur Beruhigung im Zimmer oder auf der Station eingeschlossen, nachdem sichergestellt wurde das sich der Patient in keiner Weise selbst verletzen kann. Anders wiederum ist die Direkte Fixierung näher. Zum Beispiel durch Bettseitenstützen, wie sie es bei mir schon angebracht haben da ich nicht drüber klettern kann, eine Zwangsjacke oder Fixiergurte mit denen man auf dem Bett fixiert wird. Wenn er öfter ausbricht und sich ritzt ist es klar das sie solche Maßnahmen bei ihm durchziehen. Sophie sagte es ist Freiheitsberaubung, aber wir haben keine Rechte. Wir sind krank. Während David ungewollt rein gebracht wird schiebt der zweite Pfleger mich auf meinen eigenen Wunsch hin mit rein. Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug und hoch ist es neben Davids knottern ruhig.Als erstes halten wir bei meiner Etage. Der Pfleger bringt mich raus, aber ich drehe meinen Rollstuhl und sehe zu David.

Simon: "Pass auf dich auf. Ich würde gerne wieder mit dir was unternehmen."

David: "Na klar doch~"

Sofort strahlt er und ist durch das was ich sage überglücklich. Die Tür vom Fahrstuhl schließt sich und der Pfleger bringt mich zu meinem Zimmer. Hier bin ich wieder alleine und bald wird es Abend. Noch immer liegt mein Buch auf dem Tisch und die Seite ist leer. Anders wie heute morgen setze ich mich nun mit einem besseren Gefühl dran und schreibe.

°Meine Gefühle sind nicht groß anders. Ich weiß nicht wirklich wieso ich hier bin. Bisher hat mir Niemand geholfen. Heute habe ich David kennengelernt. Anders wie alle anderen hilft er mir dabei endlich gesund zu werden. Seine Art wirkt seltsam, aber er ist fröhlich und ein guter Kerl. Dank ihm habe ich mich seid langem wieder lebendig gefühlt. Mich würde es freuen wenn wir wieder etwas zusammen machen können.

Schweden, den xx. xx. xxxx°

Das Buch schließe ich wieder und lächel sanft. Vielleicht kann ich heute ruhig schlafen.


	6. Davids Erwachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rückblende wie David erwacht  
> SPOILER WARNUNG

"Nun zeigt sie auf deinen Feind."

Das stand auf dem Zettel den ich fand, nachdem ich wegen einer anderen Notiz ein Loch in die Decke geschlagen habe. Mir bleibt gerade genug Zeit um mich umzudrehen und einen Mann mit schwarzen Augenhöhlen und Blut überall zu erschießen. Panisch feuere ich mehrere Schüsse ab bis er zu Boden geht. Mein Herz rast und nach allem was passiert ist weiß ich nicht was ich eigentlich hier suche. Der kleine Raum ist nur etwas höher als ich groß bin und von allen Seiten mit Holzbalken gebaut. Ein Flur ist der einzige Weg weiter. Ob dort mein Ausweg aus dieser Hölle liegt? Ich folge dem Gang bis um eine Ecke und von da an laufe ich auf eine Wand mit einem Spiegel zu. Kein Ausgang, nur eine weitere Sackgasse und davor liegt noch eine Notiz.

"Nein, nicht die Unschuldigen. Den Feind!"

Ein lauter Herzklopfen dröhnt in meinen Ohren und als ich aufsehe kommt Jemand aus dem Spiegel geschritten und auf mich zu. Er sieht aus wie ich, aber seine Augen sind hohl und bluten. Er ist blass wie ein Toter und hat die Arme vor der Brust, als läge er in einem Sarg. Soll das mein Ende sein? Zu sterben oder schlimmer noch eins dieser Monster zu werden. Die Notiz sagte Töte worauf sie zeigt, den Feind. Bin ich etwa der Feind? Das eigentliche Monster hier. Aufgewühlt laufe ich sofort rückwärts während mit all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf jagen, nur um diesem anderem Ich zu entgehen. Langsam kommt er näher und endlich habe ich den Mut zu schießen. Doch es hilft nicht. Mir bleibt nur die Flucht. Plötzlich sehe ich ein Loch im Boden, welches vorher so nicht da war. Sofort springe ich rein, wieder umgeben von Holzbalken überall. Dieses Mal mit Blut besiedelt. Und wieder laufe ich einen Flur runter und ein weiteres Loch liegt vor mir. Ohne hinter mich zu sehen springe ich rein. Spüre deutlich das kalte Wasser, als ich darin lande und schnell klettere ich auf das Eisengitter raus. Wo ist das andere Ich? Ein lautes rumpsen und schon kommt er durch eine Wand. Viel zu schnell sehe ich mich um und entdecke eine Lanze. Meine Pistole ist nutzlos, aber die Lanze liegt hier. Ob ich ihn damit besiegen kann? Über die Schulter trägt er eine Axt bei sich, wodurch ich das Loch in seiner Brust sehe. Das muss die Lösung sein. Zu meinem Glück ist er wie eine Leiche starr und schwingt die Axt nicht schnell oder läuft mir nach. Er ist so ruhig im Gegensatz zu mir. Immer und immer wieder steche ich mit der Lanze auf ihn ein. Plötzlich durchfährt mich ein Schlag. Kann dieses Monster etwa Stromstöße aussenden?...Das Wasser. Der Strom wird über das Gitter ins Beton geleitet und kommt nicht ans Wasser. Vor den Schlägen bin ich dort sicher. Sein Kopf zittert unmenschlich wenn er nach mir schlägt. Die Wunden die er mir zufügt schmerzen, aber das Adrenalin in meinem Kopf hält mich wach und aufrecht. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich auf ihn einsteche. Jedes Mal tut mir weh. Als würde ich mich selbst töten. Vielleicht ist es besser so...ich habe schreckliches getan und bin weggelaufen. Wie ein Weckruf fängt er auch noch einen Moment feuer und hält mich davon ab ihm weiter zu schaden. Werde ich hier sterben? Nein! Ich habe so viel durchgemacht. Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will Leben! Mit voller Wucht ramme ich den Speer in ihn. Die Axt geht zu Boden und er auf die Knie. Der Speer hat ihn durchbohrt und nun packt er die Stange vor seiner Brust mit einer Hand. Seine andere Hand streckt er zu mir. Legt sie mir, kalt wie sie ist, auf die Wange und so verrückt es auch klingen mag ich sah es in seinen Augen. Trauer und Angst vor dem Tod. Genauso wie ich. Aber gleichzeitig wirkte es erleichtert, als habe er nur darauf gewartet endlich sterben zu können. Langsam wird alles schwarz und verschwindet, bis mein Kopf aussetzt. Als ich endlich einen schrillen, anhaltenden Piepston höre weiß ich nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Alles ist noch dunkel. Bin ich Tod?...nein...lasst mich leben, ich fürchte den Tod. Plötzlich ändert sich das piepsen, wird konstant mit kleinen Pausen. Es...klingt wie ein Schlagen. Schwer atmend öffne ich die Augen und sehe um mich. Der Schweiß läuft mir überall runter. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Bin am Bett mit Gurten fixiert. Genau im Krankenhaus war ich aus dem Koma aufgewacht nach der Überdosis. Simon....ich will jetzt zu ihm. Ob er mir glaubt was ich gesehen habe? Niemand glaubt es. Er ist anders. Durch das Fenster fällt leichtes Mondlicht rein. Nun bin ich wach und warte auf die Pfleger. Damit sie mich befreien. Mich zu Simon lassen. Irgendwas zieht mich zu ihm hin, das habe ich im Garten schon gespürt.


	7. Besucher und ihre Worte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon bekommt Besuch und viel zum nachdenken

Wie ich es mir dachte erlauben sie nicht das ich zu David gehe. Die Schwester sagt er sei zu instabil im Moment und ich könnte einen Pfleger bitten mit mir etwas zu unternehmen. Aber ich will nicht irgendjemanden, sondern David. Mit ihm ging es mir gestern wirklich gut. Später habe ich meine Routinebesprechung mit Doktor Purnell. Wirklich mit ihm reden will ich nicht, immerhin schien er in meinem Alptraum eine Rolle zu spielen und zwar keine so gute. Das Gespräch verläuft auch wie immer. Er redet auf mich ein, will mir einreden was richtig und falsch ist und wie ich mir helfen lassen kann. Genau wie jedes Mal sage ich entweder nichts oder lasse ihn Wissen das mir seine Ideen nicht gefallen. Heute ist aber etwas anders.

Purnell: "Hah..gut. Ich denke das reicht für heute..Hast du noch etwas das du sagen möchtest?"

Simon: "...ich möchte bitte das sie Sophie nicht wegschicken wenn sie kommt."

Purnell: "Sie ist nicht gut für deine Psyche. Das halte ich für keine gute Idee."

Simon: "Doktor bitte...es geht mir ein wenig besser."

Einen Moment sieht er mich ungläubig an. Verständlich, immerhin bin ich krank und behaupte das es mir besser geht. Dann legt er seinen Block weg und nickt seufzend.

Purnell: "Gut, aber führ über diese Besuche bitte auch Buch. Du weißt das "

Simon: " es wichtig ist, damit ich erkenne was mich belastet. Ja, mache ich."

Den Satz beende ich für ihn. Oft genug gehört habe ich es inzwischen schon. So verlasse ich das Zimmer und begebe mich den Flur runter zurück zu meinen Vier Wänden. Auf dem Weg frage ich eine Schwester wegen David. Jetzt möchte ich ihn umso mehr sehen.

Schwester: "Entschuldige, aber er hat Besuch und ist dann bei seinem verantwortlichen Arzt. Heute wird das wahrscheinlich nichts mehr."

Simon: "Oh...ok.Danke."

Besuch? Ob er noch Familie hat? Oder Freunde so wie Sophie? Außer seinem Namen und den Grund für seinen Aufenthalt weiß ich gar nichts über ihn. Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl ihn bereits zu kennen und bin gerne bei ihm. Für heute habe ich aber Anscheinend keine Chance mehr ihn zu sehen. Also begebe ich mich am besten in mein Zimmer. Vielleicht versuche ich mich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, dazu gibt es ja genug Möglichkeiten. Was ich in dem Moment noch nicht weiß ist das ich die nächsten Tage nichts von David höre. Es weckt in mir den Gedanken das er es doch nicht ernst meinte und mich nicht sehen will. Es ist Mittag und ich sitze am Fenster. Die Nacht war ein purer Alptraum. Meine Müdigkeit ist viel zu groß um ihr lange stand zu halten. Als es an der Tür klopft hege ich einen winzigen Schimmer Hoffnung, was mich selbst wundert. Anstelle von David schaut Sophie zu mir.

Sophie: "Hey~ Wie gehts dir so?"

Sie weiß wie ich fühle, hat mir klar gemacht das wir nur Freunde sind und ich weiß genau das sie Jemanden gefunden hat den sie wirklich liebt. Trotzdem bin ich Froh das sie ab und an kommt um nach mir zu sehen. Wir sind Freunde und auch wenn es wehtut bin ich dafür dankbar, denn sie hat mich nicht ganz verstoßen. Leider ist es wie bei Purnell. Sie erzählt mir was so passiert ist und fragt wie es mir ergangen ist. Was soll ich schon groß erzählen, wo ich hier doch gefangen bin. Heute aber habe ich etwas das ich ihr erzählen kann.

Simon: "Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich im Garten Jemanden kennengelernt. Er ist etwas schrullig, aber ein guter Kerl. Na ja...seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.."

Sophie: "Oh nein...ihr seht euch sicher wieder. Davon bin ich überzeugt~ Du darfst nicht aufgeben Simon, dann wird es sicher gut werden~"

Kurz sehe ich sie an und lächel ein wenig, was ich vor ihr seid langem nicht mehr getan habe. Mit ihren Worten macht sie mir tatsächlich wieder etwas Mut und ich nicke zustimmend.

Sophie: "Das Lächeln passt besser zu dir Simon. Behalte es, dann wirst du deinen Freund sicher wieder sehen~"

Ein bisschen reden wir noch, bevor sie geht. Wer hätte gedacht das ausgerechnet sie mir wieder Hoffnung gibt um David zu sehen. Morgen werde ich zu ihm gehen. Ich war nur am Tag nach unserem Treffen bei seinem Zimmer. Wenn ich mich mehr anstrenge muss es klappen, sonst werde ich sicher nie wieder aus meinem Zimmer gehen. Es ist dunkel und als ich Augen öffne stehe ich auf einem Pfad irgendwo in einem schwarzen Nichts. Mein grauer Pullover....ich bin wieder hier. Einen Moment sehe ich mich um, dann folge ich dem Weg. Wer weiß wie lange ich gegangen bin, bis in der Ferne ein Käfig zu sehen ist, der über dem Abgrund schwebt. Mir gefriert das Blut als ich sehe wer im Käfig ist. Das bin ich, aber er scheint am Kopf zu bluten...schlimmer noch er sägt sich gerade ein Bein ab. Widerlich bohrt sich das Geräusch von Fleisch und Knochen die zersägt werden in meinen Kopf, bis das Bein abfällt. Sein Blick fällt auf mich und sofort zieht sich ein wahnsinniges Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

Book: "Hack sie ab~ Du brauchst sie nicht mehr~"

Nach hinten weiche ich aus, als er an die Gitter kommt und eine Hand nach mit ausstreckt. Schreiend falle ich von dem Pfad runter um im nächsten Moment schweißgebadet in meinem Bett aufzuwachen. Es dauert einen Moment bis ich wieder ruhig atme und wie im Reflex greife ich nach meinem Bein, das er sich abgesägt hatte. Es ist noch da. Die Alpträume werden schlimmer. Ich muss heute einfach David sehen, sonst kann ich wieder nicht mehr schlafen.


	8. Freunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter. Mit großem Dank an Wojumi von Tumblr, die mich mit diesem Bild super inspiriert hat^^  
> http://wojumi.tumblr.com/post/152769722370/can-you-draw-simonwheelchair-and-david-laying-in

Nachdem die Schwester mit dem leeren Frühstückstablett wieder geht verlasse ich mein Zimmer. Gezielt fahre ich zum Fahrstuhl und ein Stockwerk höher. Mir fällt ein das wir uns nie gesagt haben in welchen Zimmern wir sind. Also frage ich Jemanden vom Pflegepersonal, mit der Antwort die ich irgendwie schon erwartet habe.

Pfleger: "Es wäre nicht gut, wenn du zu ihm gehst. Das wäre nicht gut für eure Psyche."

Simon: "Er ist besser für meine Psyche, als sonst etwas hier bisher. Bitte."

Pfleger: ".......na gut, ausnahmsweise."

Er kommt hinter mich und schiebt mich den Flur runter. Das hätte ich auch alleine geschafft, aber ich sage nichts dagegen. Vor einer Tür bleibt er stehen, öffnet diese und bringt mich rein. Ich merke mir ganz genau welches Zimmer es ist. Im Raum sieht es aus wie in meinem Zimmer. David sitzt auf seinem Bett und trägt eine Zwangsjacke.Das weiß steht ihm nicht und er sieht ziemlich bedrückt und müde aus. Beinah so wie ich mich fühle. Zu uns sieht er rüber und steht gleich auf und strahlt. Der Pfleger lässt mich beim Bett stehen und geht raus.

David: "Simon~ Schön das du kommst~"

Simon: "Ich weiß ja das du nicht raus darfst. Aber das es so schlimm ist..."

David: "Pah Kleinigkeit. Da brauche ich nicht selbst essen~"

Simon: "....musst du sie noch lange tragen?..."

David: "Noch eine Stunde. Sonst verlange ich dauerhaft auf Klo zu müssen."

Ein bisschen entsetzt sehe ich nun schon zu ihm. Mir von einem Pfleger auf dem Klo helfen lassen ist das letzte was ich wöllte. Und er nervt sie am Stück damit, nur um aus der Zwangsjacke zu kommen.

Simon: "S..schämst du dich deshalb nicht?....immerhin..."

David: "Immerhin? Jaaa ist doof, aber so muss ich das Ding nicht länger tragen als nötig."

Simon: "..ok...wann darfst du wieder raus?"

David: "Aaw vermisst du mich?~"

Simon: "...schon...Sophie meinte das ich fröhlicher wirke durch unsere Begegnung."

Von Sophie hatte ich ihm noch gar nicht erzählt, was ich auch nicht möchte. Es tut immernoch weh zu sehen das die Person, die man liebt mit Jemand anders glücklich ist und einen nur als Freund sieht.

David: "Na dann verbringen wir mehr Zeit zusammen~ Dann kannst du mir auch sagen wer Sophie ist. Klingt nett."

Er zwingt mich nicht gleich und die Idee gefällt mir. Einer der Pfleger die so groß sind kommt rein, geht zu David und löst sachte die Riemen der Zwangsjacke bis alle offen sind und er die Jacke ausziehen kann. Drunter trägt David ein Shirt und kurz kann ich seinen Beckenansatz,wo er ganz leicht behaart ist, und Bauch sehen. Klar sagt David gleich nach woran ich denke.

David: "Ich gehe mit Simon raus."

Pfleger: "Meldet euch dann aber bei der Schwesternstation. Wehe du stellst etwas an."

Warnend sieht der Pfleger David an, eh er geht. Hätte nicht gedacht das sie es erlauben, aber egal. Dann kann ich mit David Zeit verbringen. Während ich noch denke ist er schon aufgestanden und kommt mit seinem Hoodie an zu mir. Er kann es gar nicht abwarten.

David: "Na komm schon Simon~"

Typisch wie er ist denkt David nicht daran mich zu schieben, sondern er geht schon vor. Aus dem Zimmer raus folge ich ihm wo er wartet. Neben mir geht er her und unser Weg führt zum Aufzug und von da aus dann über die Gänge in Richtung Garten. Zum Glück scheint die Sonne und bei der Wiese angekommen stellt sich David mir in den Weg. Noch bevor ich fragen kann was los ist hebt er mich aus dem Rollstuhl und legt mich wie beim letzten mal ins Gras. Wie bei unserer Begegnung legt er sich mir wieder gegenüber, nur dieses mal ist sein Kopf knapp neben meinem. So können wir uns besser ansehen. Zufrieden grinst er, wodurch er mir auch ein leichtes Lächeln entlockt. Entspannt streckt er die Arme nach oben. Dadurch das wir beide auf dem Rücken liegen und ich einen Arm zur Seite ausgestreckt habe überkreuzen sich unsere Arme nun.

David: "Du musst dich Mal rasieren Simon."

Simon: "Werd nicht frech..ich mache das schon irgendwann...Du David. Besucht dich Jemand?"

Ich weiß das er Besuch hatte, tue aber so als wüsste ich es nicht. Seine Miene wird sofort etwas ernster und er scheint unsicher zu sein. So möchte ich ihn nicht sehen.

David: "Es kommen ab und an so Typen. Ich kenne sie nicht, aber sie gehören zu der Firma von der ich meine Tabletten habe."

Simon: "Oh, also sind sie speziell...das macht es sicher schwerer runter zu kommen."

David: "Ach was geht schon. Wie ist es bei dir?"

Simon: "Nur Sophie...sie ist eine Freundin. Wir kennen uns schon länger..."

David: "Macht sie dich traurig?"

Simon: "...ich liebe sie...aber....sie...sie hat Jemand anderes...für sie bin ich nur ein Freund..."

Meinen Arm ziehe ich an und lege die Hand zu meiner Anderen auf meinen Bauch. Es macht mich traurig daran zu denken. Hätte ich es ihr nie gesagt, dann wäre alles besser für sie. David dreht sich auf die Seite und als ich zu ihm sehe sind unsere Gesichter nur noch knapp voneinander entfernt. Ein wenig rot werde ich schon und sehe still in seine Augen mit einem verwirrten Blick.

David: "Dann ist sie doof. Du bist toll. Ich bin froh dein Freund zu sein~"

Simon: "Danke, das ist nett von dir. Ich habe dich auch gerne als Freund."

Schon wieder, als wüsste er wie ich fühle und denke sagt er genau das was mir Mut macht. Seine Art ist einfach speziell und liebenswert.


	9. Ein Ebenbild zeigt sich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gefühlschaos und der erste Böse~

Am späten Nachmittag begleitet mich David ins Zimmer zurück und leistet mir beim Essen noch Gesellschaft. Hauptsächlich redet er über belangloses wie den Garten oder was er alles hier in der Klinik gerne einmal tun würde.

David: "Ich muss für heute gehen. Vielleicht darf ich ja Mal bei dir bleiben über Nacht~"

Direkt werde ich rot und sehe ihn erschrocken an. Wie kommt er plötzlich auf diese Idee. Wir kennen uns kaum und auch wenn ich es beruhigend finden würde wenn er Nachts bei mir ist, peinlich ist mir das auch. Ich habe ewig nicht mehr mit Jemandem in einem Bett geschlafen. Seid dem Unfall erst recht nicht. Vor allem sind wir beide Erwachsene Männer.

Simon: "D....das...schauen wir mal...aber ich glaube nicht das es eine gute Idee ist...wir sind doch nur Freunde."

Von Sophie habe ich zuletzt so eine Abfuhr gesagt bekommen und merke das es wirklich nicht leicht ist Jemandem das Herz zu brechen. Fragend sieht David mich an, als hätte ich ihm erklärt wie das Universum funktioniert oder so. Habe ich mich etwa geirrt? Liebt er mich doch nicht?

David: "Ach was das geht schon~ Sonst warte ich einfach bis du soweit bist. Ich habe Zeit~"

Grinsend sieht er zu mir und steht vom Stuhl auf. Ihm kann ich nicht ansehen wie er sich fühlt. Aber er scheint nicht einfach aufzugeben. An der Tür verabschiedet er sich und nur leise sage ich etwas eh er dann weg ist. Es weckt Zweifel in mir ob ich seine Gefühle so verletzen darf. Wie ich den Blick aufrichte steht er dort im Spiegel. Mit dem grauen Parka an sieht er durch die schwarzen Augenhöhlen zu mir. Wieso...wieso ist er hier?? Ich bin wach, das ist kein Traum. Er darf nicht hier sein. Eine unendliche Angst breitet sich in mir aus. Bevor ich was sagen kann ertönt seine Stimme. Fast wie meine nur mit einem seltsamen Unterton. Vielleicht weil er durch den Spiegel spricht? In der Hand hält er das Buch was ich habe zum rein schreiben.

Book: "Glaubst du wirklich es ist ok? Er hasst dich. Du bist Schuld das er solch einen Schmerz erleiden muss. Warst du es nicht der am besten weiß wie weh das tut? Wie grausam von dir~"

Simon: "Nein...er...er sagte es ist ok...das...er warten wird.."

Book: "Wolltest du nicht auch warten? Und nun? Nun hat Sophie wen anders. Dich zurück gelassen. Du wirst genauso herzlos sein~Dann verlässt er dich und überlässt dich wieder der Einsamkeit~"

Simon: "Nein...d...das würde...ich....das wird er doch nicht..."

Von ihm lasse ich mir Zweifel einreden und mir kommen die Tränen. Ich will nicht glauben das David so denkt, das er mich verlassen würde. Das ich inzwischen ein so grauenvoller Mensch sein soll das ich ihn verletze. Vom Tisch nehme ich das Glas und werfe es mit aller Kraft auf den Spiegel.

Simon: "VERSCHWINDE!!!!!"

Der Spiegel zerbricht und geht in Scherben zu Boden. Es sorgt für genug Lärm das zwei Schwestern ins Zimmer gelaufen kommen und mich festhalten. Versuchen mich so gut es geht zu beruhigen und mir dafür auch eine Spritze mit einem Beruhigungsmittel geben. Book steht im dunklen und kann durch ein paar letzte Scherben die an der Wand noch hängen auf die Szenerie schauen. Das Simon sich so wehrt, statt einfach zusammen zu brechen wundert ihn und nun ist seine Neugierde geweckt um herauszufinden was an diesem Typ so besonders ist. Über Spiegel und Fenster wandert er das Gebäude entlang, überall wo man sein Spiegelbild sieht. So gelangt er hoch und in Davids Zimmer. Der liegt im Bett und grinst zufrieden.

David: "Er sagte nicht nein, also kann es vielleicht doch mit uns klappen~"

Grimmig legt er eine Hand an das Glas, als er merkt das er hindurch greifen kann. Sofort zieht er seine Hand zurück. Ein Ebenbild des Wahnsinns ist nicht nur an den Traum und Spiegel gebunden? Ist er etwa dazu fähig raus zu gehen? Wer sieht ihn und was kann er dort draußen alles tun. Alleine das er den Raum wo Simon ist verlassen konnte ist schon neu für ihn.

Book: "Freu dich nur. Ich werde ihn zurück in den Wahnsinn stürzen."

Aus dem Spiegel verschwindet er wieder zu Simon in die Nähe und merkt nicht wie David rüber sieht. Verwirrt schaut er durch den Raum und denkt sich nichts dabei. Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel nachdem sie mir das Mittel gespritzt haben konnte ich mich langsam beruhigen und bin kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Beim nächsten Mal muss ich mir die Gewissheit holen wie David fühlt.


	10. Gewissheit

Nun ist es schon fast zwei Monate her das wir uns im Garten begegnet sind und wir verbringen fast jeden Tag zusammen. Entweder im Garten wo wir einfach im Gras liegen und über alles mögliche reden, als hätten wir uns seid Tagen nicht gesehen oder bei Regen drinnen. Die Klinik bietet viele Möglichkeiten zur Beschäftigung. Eine kleine Bibliothek, ein Computerraum wo natürlich geschaut wird was wir machen, der Garten, sowie verschiedensten Sportliche Beschäftigungen oder auch die Cafeteria. Ausnahmsweise sind wir mal in der Cafeteria und ich nippe von meinem Kaffee. Das David Kakao lieber hat wundert mich, da er älter ist, aber so kindlich wie er ist würde kein anderes Getränk zu ihm passen. Eigentlich sollten wir nicht so oft zusammen sein, aber Doktor Purnell hat mit Davids Ärzten gesprochen. Selbst dieser Idiot von Arzt hat gemerkt wie gut mir David tut.

David: "Warte eben hier~"

Plötzlich steht er auf und geht einfach in Richtung Theke. Verwirrt sehe ich ihm nach. Das Thema Freunde oder doch Liebe haben wir nicht mehr angesprochen. Meine Angst, das David darin zerbricht so wie ich, ist einfach zu groß. Still sehe ich in meine noch halb volle Tasse und dann raus. Es regnet, wovon man hier drinnen nichts hört. Man merkt das der Sommer bald zuende ist und der Herbst kommt. Sanft lächel ich als er wieder auftaucht. Steht im Spiegelbild neben mir, als wollte er mir klar zeigen das er mehr ist als ich. Sofort macht sich ein ekelhaft enges Gefühl in mir breit und ich möchte weinen. Einfach alles raus lassen. Meinen Blick senke ich und flüster leise, als wäre es nur für mich. Aber er hört mich immer.

Book: "Sag es ihm~Er hält doch so sehr zu dir~"

Simon: "...e....er wird mich hassen....daran...wird er kaputt gehen..."

Book: "Genau~Schweig ihm lieber weiter was vor, wechsel das Thema. Je länger er auf eine Antwort wartet desto mehr hasst er dich~ Bald wird er dich verlassen~"

Simon: "...das würde David nie tun..."

David: "Was würde ich nicht?"

Erschrock sehe ich rüber zu David, der nun vorm Tisch steht mit zwei Tellern. Wie ein Hund hat er den Kopf fragend geneigt und stellt die Teller ab. Auf dem einen vor seinem Platz ein Stück Schokoladentorte mit Mousse und verschiedensten Schokodekrationen. Für mich hat er Erdbeer-Sahnetorte mitgebracht, vermutlich weil ich mal sagte das ich die süße Creme davon gerne mag. Vor mich setzt er sich wieder und leicht schiele ich zum Fenster, aber er ist weg.

Simon: "...N...nichts."

David: "Sicher? Wenn etwas ist kannst du es mir ruhig sagen.

Simon: "Es ist nichts."

Von ihm kommt nichts mehr. Ob er sauer ist weil ich ihm so wenig vertraue? Bevor ich mehr Zweifel hegen kann sehe ich die Gabel mit einer Erdbeere und etwas Creme vor meiner Nase und schaue auf. David hält sie mir hin und sagt noch immer nichts. Ein bisschen verlegen lasse ich mich so füttern wodurch er gleich wieder grinst.

David: "Schmeckts?~"

Simon: "Ja. Danke. Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

David: "Ach was. Mache ich doch gerne~"

Simon: "....können...wir reden?"

David: "Klar, immer. Worum geht es?"

Simon: "...liebst du mich?"

David: "Denke schon. Bist richtig nett und ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen~...Oh ehm..wenn du das ansprichst kann es sein das du es nicht so siehst?"

Simon: "...ich weiß nicht. Ich bin auch gerne mit dir zusammen, aber....solange kennen wir uns noch nicht...und ich..."

David: "Egal."

Seine Stimme klingt so ernst, das es mir schon etwas Angst macht. Aber wie ich ihn ansehe grinst er breit. Ich meine er ist darauf gekommen das ich seine Gefühle nicht erwidere und klang auch erst so niedergeschlagen. Also wieso grinst er jetzt so.

David: "Habe doch gesagt ich warte. Zwingen kann ich dich nicht. Dafür bin ich zu blöd. Und solange wir zusammen bleiben ist mir ziemlich Wurst ob als Freunde oder als Paar. Hauptsache bist glücklich~"

Kein Wort kommt mir über die Lippen. Ich sehe ihn einfach nur an. Wie er nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr lächelt und mich verwirrt ansieht. Plötzlich springt er vom Stuhl auf und kommt zu mir. So halb setzt er sich auf die Armlehne von meinem Rollstuhl und legt die Arme um mich. Meine Arme habe ich auf meinem Schoss und merke erst jetzt das ich weine. Alles lief wie in einem Stummfilm vor mir ab und erst jetzt kommen alle Geräusche wieder wirklich in meinen Kopf, vor allem Davids Stimme.

David: "Entschuldige ich wollte dich echt nicht verletzen...bitte wein nicht.."

Simon: ".....danke."

Den Kopf lehne ich einfach an seine Brust. Sein Herz klopft schnell, durch die Aufregung. Noch ein bisschen bleibt er so bei mir, dann sehe ich hoch. Mit einem sanften Lächeln legt er seine Stirn an meine und für einen Moment sehen wir uns tief in die Augen, bis er aufsteht. Er sitzt noch nicht ganz, da halte ich ihm schon die Gabel mit etwas Kuchen hin. Wie ein Kind strahlt er direkt und nimmt es an. Niemals würde er mich verlassen. Es geht ihm gut und er bleibt bei mir, das macht mich sehr glücklich. Vergnügt reden wir noch etwas und merken nicht wie es Abend wird. Von David lasse ich mich zum Zimmer schieben, bei ihm macht mir das nichts. Wie er sich verabschiedet halte ich ihn am Ärmel zurück und er hockt sich zu mir. Schnell küsse ich ihn auf die Wange und merke wie mein Gesicht sofort ganz warm wird. Wieso ich das mache weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich möchte ihm wenigstens zeigen das er mir wichtig ist.

Simon: "Schlaf gut."

David: "Werde ich~ Du auch~"


	11. Übernommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein leicht zu erschütternder Kerl wird angegriffen

Gerade als ich gehen will hält Simon mich ab. Kurz sehe ich zu meinem Ärmel und hocke mich dann zu ihm. So ist er ein wenig größer als ich. Das finde ich besser, immerhin muss ich so mal zu ihm rauf sehen. Als er mich allerdings auf die Wange küsst, wobei sein Drei-Tage-Bart etwas piekst, spüre ich direkt ein kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Vor allem im Bauch. Da kann ich gar nicht anders und das Grinsen kommt mir praktisch von selbst über die Lippen.

Simon: "Schlaf gut."

David: "Werde ich~ Du auch~"

Mehr als glücklich gehe ich raus und über den Flur. Von ihm hätte ich das nicht erwartet, umso mehr freut es mich und gibt mir die Hoffnung das Simon sich in mich verlieben wird. Das fände ich richtig super. Mit dem Fahrstuhl gelange ich wieder hoch und brauche nur noch den Flur runter zu meinem Zimmer gehen. Auf dem Weg höre ich meinen Verantwortlichen Arzt wie er mit anderen spricht. Vor der Tür bleibe ich stehen und lausche.

Arzt: "David Leatherhoff. Er macht keinen Fortschritt im Gegenteil.Er verfällt weiter seiner Sucht und sein Zustand ändert sich nicht. Es verschlechtert sich."

Arzt: "Bei ihm wurden Tabletten gefunden. Von irgendwo bekommt er sie noch her."

Arzt: "Wir ändern die Therapien. Sollte er am Ende des nächsten Monats keine Verbesserung zeigen wird er womöglich durch die Überdosierung der Droge so oder so ins Koma fallen."

Arzt: "Seine Mutter weigert sich als Verwandte anerkannt zu werden. Also könnte man es so richten das er im Koma stirbt. Niemand würde ihn vermissen."

Arzt: "Achten sie darauf, das es Niemand merkt. Je schneller er weg ist, desto eher können wir einem Patienten helfen, der es wirklich will."

Erschrocken gehe ich etwas von der Tür weg. Meine Augen sind geweitet und mein Herz steht still. Mir ist klar das ich heimlich mehr Tabletten genommen habe, als ich sollte. Aber doch nur damit ich vor Simon nicht wieder diese schrecklichen Monster sehe...damit ich ihn nicht verletze. Und jetzt wollen sie mich umbringen..Schnell aber leise gehe ich den Flur runter und in meinem Zimmer mache ich die Tür zu, wo ich mich vor setze. Ende des Monats...das...das sind gerade Mal noch knapp vier Wochen..Wie soll ich in so kurzer Zeit Fortschritt machen ohne Simon zu verlieren?...Wenn ich die Tabletten nicht nehme und manchmal mehr, dann werde ich ihn sicher vergraulen...oder schlimmer noch..Meine Beine ziehe ich an und merke wie mein Körper zittert. Durch ein leises klopfen sehe ich auf. Es kam nicht von der Tür und ich sehe durch das dunkle Zimmer. Als ich die Gestalt im Spiegel sehe bleibt mir die Luft weg. Dort steht er. Blass wie bei unserem letzen Wiedersehen. Die Augenhöhle schwarz und leer. Nur Blut läuft etwas raus. Sein Mund ist zugenäht und darüber steht in Blut "Dead". Um den Hals hat er einen Strick, der zugezogen ist. Ungläubig schüttel ich den Kopf.

David: "...nein...i..ich bin nicht so...ich bin nicht Tod..."

Sofort sehe ich runter und will es nicht sehen. Will es nicht wahrhaben. Stille umhüllt den Raum und liegt schwer in der Luft. Dann leise Geräusche. Tropfen und Schritte. Ich habe Angst aufzusehen. Plötzlich stoppen die Schritte und ich höre das Tropfen vor mir. Es zwingt mich aufzusehen und ich spüre den Tod, wie er sich um mich legt und mir das Leben aussaugt. Nahe steht er vor mir, sagt noch immer kein Wort. Stattdessen will er mir gerade einen Strickt umhängen. Mein Körper ist starr und Bewegungslos. Das raue Seil spüre ich um meinen Hals, wie es sich zuzieht und mir langsam die Luft aussaugt. Endlich schaffe ich es aufzustehen und schlage ihn weg, wobei ich die Augen zukneife. Wieder liegt Stille über dem Raum und als ich endlich wieder die Augen öffne ist nichts mehr hier. Sofort gehe ich zu meinem Bett. Darunter liegt meine Reisetasche, die ich wohl nie brauchen werde um hier raus zu gehen. Aus der Tasche hole ich ein Döschen und ohne nachzudenken schlucke ich die Pillen. Fünf, Sechs. Was weiß ich wie viele. Hauptsache sie halten mir diesen Alptraum vom Leib. Es hilft nicht. Sie tauchen auf. Die Tür ist weg, die Fenster zugenagelt. An den Wänden läuft das Blut runter. Panisch sitze ich auf dem Bett. Aus dem Spiegel kommt ein Kopf. Seine Augen sind auch weg und aus den Höhlen läuft Blut. Aus seinem Mund ragt ein Handgelenk mit Hand, worauf es läuft. Dahinter eine Art Spinne. Statt einem Körper hat sie ebenso einen Menschenkopf und ihre Beine sind fleischige Beine, kaum erkennbar ob es Arme, Beine oder überhaupt noch irgendein Gliedmaß ist. Über sie hinweg kommt ein Hund. Der Körper wie ein Pinscher, aber auch er trägt einen Kopf. Statt zwei Augen, hat er nur eins in der Mitte, welches genauso leer ist wie bei allen anderen Monstern. Dann erscheint es im Spiegel. Dieses riesige geisterhafte Gesicht, das aus allen Öffnungen blutet und mit offenem Mund zu mir starrt.

Arzt: "Schickt sofort Pfleger!"

Wie der Raum gestürmt wird merke ich nicht. Zwei Pfleger versuchen mit aller Kraft mich vom Bett runter zu holen und fest zu halten. Als wollten sie mich töten schlage ich um mich und trete aus. Zwei weitere Pfleger kommen rein und endlich schaffen sie es mich mit der Brust auf den Boden zu drücken und zu fixieren. Meine Pupillen sind ganz klein und die Pillendose liegt neben dem Bett. Schwer atmend sehe ich zu ihnen. Schädel ohne Haut und Fleisch auf dem Hals. Ihre Kleidung voller Blut und mit Pranken als Händen, die man nicht mehr als Hände bezeichnen kann. Voller Angst schreie ich, stöhne und versuche mich zu befreien.

David: "NEEEIIIN!!! STERBT!"

Nun kommt der Arzt rein und hockt sich zu uns. Die Nadel einer Spritze drückt er mir in eine Vene am Arm. Dann steht er wieder auf und nimmt die Pillendose.

Arzt: "..schon wieder. Bringen sie ihn runter zur Isolation, dort wird er am Bett fixiert bis die Droge nachlässt."

Ein Pfleger nickt und sie heben mich an, um mich dort hin zu bringen.


	12. Neue Kraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da bekommt nun Jemand einen SchockXD

Ungeduldig habe ich nun fast zwei Stunden in meinem Zimmer gewartet. Ich weiß das David sich mal verspätet, aber das kann nichts gutes bedeuten. Ob ich ihm zu nahe getreten bin?...aber er wirkte glücklich. Nun bin ich hier und komme dem Zimmer näher. Die Tür ist offen und darin sind Pfleger und suchen den Raum ab.

Simon: "...ehm..entschuldigung?..Ist David nicht hier?"

Einer von ihnen sieht auf und kommt zu mir raus. Ich kenne ihn, er schaut öfter nach uns und ist meistens für David verantwortlich. An sich ist er sehr nett und hilft uns oft, damit wir uns sehen können. Gerade sieht man ihm genau an wie er überlegt was er sagen soll und er schaut in alle Richtungen, nur nicht zu mir runter. Es..ist doch nichts passiert?

Pfleger: "Ich begleite dich zu seinem Arzt, er kann dir das besser erklären."

Also doch. Bitte nicht, außer David habe ich Niemanden. Schwach nicke ich und versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Ihm folge ich zu einem Behandlungsraum wo ein Arzt sitzt. Dieser sieht zu uns und spricht gleich unfreundlich.

Arzt: "Was ist? Ich erwarte keinen Patienten."

Pfleger: "...er ist ein Freund von David Leatherhoff und wollte Wissen wo dieser ist."

Nun beäugt mich der Arzt, so als wäre ich ein kaputtes Spielzeug oder etwas das Dinge tut die es nicht sollte. Dann seufzt er hörbar genervt und macht eine Handbewegung.

Arzt: "Na gut danke.Gehen sie."

Ich sehe dem Pfleger nach und dann zum Arzt. Jetzt will ich meine Antwort und vor allem will ich zu David. Den Stift legt er ab und sieht mich an.

Arzt: "Gestern Abend wurde Herr Leatherhoff runter gebracht. Man fand ihn in seinem Zimmer, nach einer Überdosis der Drogen. Er war nicht ansprechbar und hat sich sehr gewehrt."

Simon: "...w...wo ist unten?"

Arzt: "Im ersten Untergeschoss gibt es Isolationsräume für Patienten mit Selbstgefährdung und Gefahr für die Umwelt. Dort ist er in einem Zimmer fixiert bis die Droge aufhört zu wirken."

Das es hier solche Räume gibt wusste ich nicht. Vor allem nicht das David so gefährdet ist....gestern war er noch so glücklich als er ging. Wieso sollte er dann seine Drogen nehmen...und noch überdosiert. Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn.

Simon: "...kann ich zu ihm?"

Arzt: "Patienten ist der Zugang verboten. Wie gut kennst du ihn?"

Simon: "Wir sind Freunde. Er...er hilft mir sehr das es mir besser geht."

Wie er mich ansieht. Ungläubig, als hätte ich ihm von irgendeinem Monster oder etwas Übernatürlichem erzählt. Wieso sollte er mir auch glauben.

Simon: "....wann kann ich ihn wieder sehen?"

Arzt: "Voraussichtlich Übermorgen. Aber nicht lange. Ihm wird eine neue Therapie verschrieben."

Simon: "....In Ordnung...danke."

Betrübt gehe ich und mir brummt der Schädel. Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. David sagte die Pillen helfen ihm zu entkommen. Wovor hatte er solche Angst? In Gedanken fahre ich zum Fahrstuhl und runter. Kaum draußen höre ich eine mir bekannte Stimme und sehe auf. Sophie. Was macht sie hier? Sollte sie nicht bei ihrem Freund sein?

Sophie: "Was machst du denn hier?"

Simon: "...ach ich..."

Sophie: "Komm, reden wir in Ruhe."

Neben mir geht sie her zum Zimmer und akzeptiert, das ich selbst meinen Rollstuhl schieben will. In meinem Zimmer macht sie für sich und mich Gläser mit Wasser und setzt sich zu mich. Ihre Stimme sagt alles. Wahrscheinlich zeige ich mehr als deutlich, das gerade gar nichts bei mir stimmt.

Sophie: "Was ist denn los Simon?"

Simon: "...na ja..mein Freund.."

Sophie: "David? Ist etwas mit ihm?"

Simon: "...er war gestern noch bei mir...sein Arzt sagte das sie ihn in seinem Zimmer völlig außer sich vorgefunden haben...er war nicht ansprechbar, deshalb ist er jetzt in den Isolationsräumen.."

Sophie: "..oh..das tut mir Leid....hattet ihr Streit?"

Simon: "...nein..alles war toll...er...er wirkte sogar sehr glücklich wie er ging"

Von dem Kuss und das David mich liebt erzähle ich ihr und sie überlegt einen Moment. Wahrscheinlich glaubt sie ich bin verrückt. Wer würde Jemanden auf die Wange küssen der dich liebt. Dann sagt sie das was ich nicht erwartet hätte.

Sophie: "Dann muss etwas passiert sein wie er auf sein Zimmer ging. Kannst du dir vorstellen was?"

Simon: "...was?..ah nein..eigentlich nicht."

Sophie: "Wann kommt er wieder?"

Simon: "..Übermorgen, aber er bekommt eine neue Therapie..deshalb werde ich ihn nicht mehr so oft sehen.."

Sophie: "Kopf hoch Simon. Zusammen schafft ihr das. Er mag dich wirklich gerne. Sicher gibt er nicht auf, das solltest du auch nicht."

Etwas lächel ich und wir reden noch. Sie bleibt bis zum Nachmittag bei mir, damit ich nicht alleine bin. Zum ersten Mal begleite ich sie zum Eingang und begebe mich dann zur Kantine, wo um diese Zeit nicht viele Leute hier sind. Dank ihr bin ich nun ruhiger. Nach einem Kaffee und einem belegten Brötchen gehe ich wieder auf mein Zimmer.

Book: "Ich sagte ja er verlässt dich~"

Still sehe ich runter und dann zum Spiegel. Da ist er wieder und schaut gehässig auf mich herab. Ich sage nichts, lasse mir wieder von ihm einreden das alles schlecht ist und meine Zweifel geweckt werden. Nein.

Simon: "...nein. Du lügst. David ist nicht so. Ich glaube seinen Worten mehr als dir. Es muss etwas passiert sein und ich werde ihn beschützen so gut ich kann."

Das Grinsen vergeht ihm sofort. Damit das ich widerspreche und Widerstand leiste hatte er nicht gerechnet. Grimmig knurrt er und verschwindet. So stark und befreit habe ich mich lange nicht mehr alleine gefühlt. Nie wieder lasse ich mir Zweifel einreden von ihm. Jetzt muss ich stark sein. Nicht nur für mich. Sondern auch für David.


	13. Einen Tipp erhalten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Treffen und ein heißer Tipp mit Fairer BezahlungXD

Der Arzt ist ein Lügner wie alle. Selbst als David nun wieder in seinem Zimmer fixiert wird darf Simon nicht zu ihm. Aber egal was ich sage, er weigert sich mir zu glauben. Hält daran fest das es einen Grund gab. Nun schläft er. Ich könnte in seine Träume dringen. Stattdessen wandere ich wieder über spiegelnde Oberflächen zu seinem Freund. Kaum dort stocke ich. Mit Zwangsjacke liegt er im Bett und schläft. Vorm Bett steht er nochmal. Einen Strick um den Hals und nun sieht er zu mir. Genauso leere Augen wie ich. Auf seinem zugenähten Mund steht Dead. Dieser Kerl....hat auch ein Ebenbild des Wahnsinns? Und dann noch eins das einfach aus den Spiegeln heraus geht. Ich wusste nicht mal das sowas geht. Gerade will ich ihm was sagen, als mir eine Hand auf den Mund gelegt wird. Der Typ verschwindet im Schatten und ich höre hinter mir eine Stimme, die so verzerrt und sterbend klingt das ich es nicht so richtig beschreiben kann. Sie fragt nach meinem Namen und lässt meinen Mund los.

Book: "...Ich...ich bin Simon. Wer bist du?"

Addiction: "Lügner. Du bist nicht dein Reales Bild. Woraus bist du geschaffen?"

Book: "Was? Ah...dem Buch."

Addiction: "Book also..ich bin Addiction."

Nun drehe ich mich um. Genau wie der Typ am Bett, nur trägt er keinen Strick und sein Mund ist offen, ohne Bemalung. Seine Haut ist bläulich und ganz blass. In der Brust hat er ein Loch, blutig und nur durch die Kleidung etwas verdeckt. Er wirkt so ruhig und gefasst.

Book: "Die Sucht? Oook."

Addiction: "Du gehörst zu Simon. Was willst du hier?"

Book: "David sorgt dafür das Simon wieder normal wird! Er macht meinen ganzen Wahnsinn kaputt!"

Beleidigt fahre ich ihn an und finde es nicht besonders gut. Immerhin hatte ich Simon schon so weit getrieben und nun verdirbt mir ein Idiot alles. Noch immer entspannt sieht er mich an. Dann geht er an mir vorbei aus dem Spiegel. Wie ich ihm nicht folge sieht er zu mir.

Addiction: "Was ist?"

Book: "....ist das nicht gefährlich?"

Addiction: "Nein. Uns sieht Niemand. Nur wenn wir Gegenstände bewegen könnten sie es merken."

Book: "Woher weißt du das?"

Addiction: "Ich begleite David schon länger. Ich weiß wie du Simon überzeugen kannst."

Nun schreite ich auch raus und fühle mich direkt etwas komisch. Irgendwie angreifbar und doch viel Stärker. Von ihm will ich Wissen wie ich Simon stürzen kann.

Book: "Sag es mir Addicted."

Addiction: "Addicted?"

Book: "Klingt besser. Also?"

Addiction: "..hm...Simon ist im Rollstuhl. Was glaubst du wer der Fahrer war, der dafür verantwortlich ist?"

Book: "Woher soll ich das Wissen, da gab es mich noch nicht...."

Von meinem schon zickigen Ton werde ich still. Mir dämmert es langsam. Natürlich er kann nur Wissen wer Simon angefahren hat, wenn er dabei war. Das bedeutet das David, Addictions Namen nach unter Drogen, Simon angefahren hat. Er ist dafür Verantwortlich.

Addiction: "Ich kann es ihm in Form eines Wheelchair Twichers vorhalten. Dem Wahnsinn ist er noch mehr unterlegen als früher. Wie willst du es angehen?"

Book: "Das kriege ich schon hin~ Danke für den Tipp~"

Zufrieden gehe ich zum Spiegel, wie er mein Handgelenk packt und mich zurück zieht. Still sieht er mich an, so als wollte er etwas in mir lesen. Allerdings bin ich kein Buch, auch wenn er mich so nennt.

Book: "....was ist?"

Addiction: "...."

Book: "Hallo? Hölle an Sucht bitte kommen. Bist du noch da?"

Addiction: "Ja. Kommst du wieder?"

Book: "Keine Ahnung. Willst du noch was machen?"

Er lässt mich los und sieht rüber. Dann nimmt er meine Hand und zieht mich mit zur Tür und raus. Wie ein Kind mopper ich ihn an und ziehe an meinem Arm. Das hält ihn aber nicht ab. Erst als wir im Garten sind lässt er los und sofort fahre ich ihn an.

Book: "Was soll der Mist!Hast du nun völlig den Verstand verloren du aufgeblasener...!"

Noch bevor ich richtig fluchen kann spüre ich seine eiskalten Lippen auf meinen und wie er den Kopf wieder zurück nimmt stehe ich noch mit leicht offenem Mund da. Jetzt zeigt er hoch und ich folge mit meinem Kopf. Als ich diese riesige leuchtende Kugel am Himmel sehe bleibt mir der Mund weiter offen stehen.

Book: "...wuoaw...so schön habe ich den Mond nie gesehen..."

Addiction: "Es gibt viel das uns verborgen bleibt, wenn wir uns nur hinter den Spiegeln verstecken."

Book: "...ja....wieso küsst du mich!?!"

Addiction: "Menschen tun es um Liebe zu zeigen."

Leicht rot sehe ich weg und hätte nicht gedacht das meine Wangen so warm werden können. Wieso sollten...Monster wie wir Liebe brauchen? Schmollend verschränke ich die Arme und bin ziemlich kindisch.

Book: "B....bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein! Nur weil du mir hier alles zeigen darfst heißt das nicht das ich dich mag."

Etwas lächelt er und nickt. Das akzeptiert er und geht weiter. Sofort folge ich und lasse mich von ihm herum führen. Alles so zu sehen ist neu und doch aufregend. Während wir herum gehen ist er sehr still und es stört ihn anscheinend nicht das ich herum renne und springe. Ich bin wilder und das liebe ich auch so. Später verabschiede ich mich dann doch und gehe zu Simon zurück. Dieser ist wach und sitzt auf dem Bett. Aus dem Spiegel komme ich raus und sehe zu ihm.

Book: "Glaubst du immernoch, das er dich liebt?"

Simon: "....j..ja. Er würde nie etwas tun, das mich verletzt."

Book: "Das hat er bereits~"

Simon: "..w...wie meinst du das?..."

Leichte Zweifel, das ist es was ich wollte. Grinsend hebe ich den Kopf und schaue auf ihn herab.

Book: "Was glaubst du? Wer saß am Steuer bei dem Unfall~"

Simon: "...nein...Du lügst!"

Book: "Ach wirklich?~ Frag ihn doch~ Mal sehen wie ehrlich er zu dir ist~"

So verschwinde ich und sehe zu wie er da sitzt. Zweifel aufkommen und er nicht weiß was er glauben soll. Tränen laufen ihm runter und er bekommt Angst. Das war erstmal der Anfang~ Nun muss Addiction nur noch seinen Teil machen und dann kann ich Simon wieder ungestört in den Abgrund ziehen.


	14. Auf Worte folgen Taten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich zeigt sich Wärme.Nicht nur in einem.

Es ist noch früh wie ich bereits auf dem Weg zu Davids Zimmer bin. War er wirklich der Fahrer...der Unbekannte, dem ich all das Leid und den Schmerz zu verdanken habe? Das will ich einfach nicht glauben. Beim Zimmer öffne ich die Tür und sehe wie er am Tisch sitzt mit der Zwangsjacke. Als die Tür aufgeht sieht er zu mir. Es ist fast eine Woche her das ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Seine Augen sind dunkel umrandet und schon etwas rot angelaufen. Er sieht völlig fertig aus, was mir das Herz zusammen zieht. Wo ist der David den ich im Garten kennen gelernt habe hin?...der mich immer aufmuntert und mit seinem Grinsen auf den Beinen hält. Nur schwach kann er sich zu einem Lächeln durchringen. Wie gerne ich ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen und von allem Schmerz befreien würde, aber...ich muss die Wahrheit wissen.

Simon: "..können wir reden?"

David: "Natürlich. Entschuldige das ich nicht raus bin."

Simon: "Ist ok..hör Mal..."

Ein paar Mal mache ich den Mund auf und setze an, lasse es dann aber doch. Wie soll ich es nur sagen. Eigentlich darf ich es nicht Wissen und so weit zu denken wäre wirklich grausam. Seine Stimme klingt so erschöpft und kaputt.

David: "Was hast du denn?"

Simon: "...hast...du mal Jemanden mit dem Auto angefahren?"

Schweigend sieht er mich an. Sein Blick wirkt glasig und ich kann nicht sagen was er denkt oder fühlt. Aber sein Schweigen verunsichert mich. Was ich nicht sehe ist wie im Spiegel Addiction auftaucht. Bei ihm Jemand im Rollstuhl, wie ich.Aber er hat am Bein den Knochen frei liegen, Monströse rote Hände und Blut an sich. Sein Schädel ist frei von allem Fleisch.

Addiction: "Du warst es. Du bist Schuld an seinem Leid. Feige bist du weggelaufen. So wie du es immer schon getan hast."

Simon: "David?..."

Nun sieht er zu mir und seine Augen weiten sich. Ihm laufen Tränen runter. Noch bevor ich was sagen kann spricht er mich schluchzend an. Seine Worte schmerzen schrecklich in meinen Ohren.

David: "...es tut mir Leid...ich...ich wollte dir das nicht antun.."

Also war er es wirklich. Mir kommt die Erinnerung in den Kopf. An das Gesicht des Fahrers erinnere ich mich nicht, aber mir fallen seine Worte ein. Klar höre ich sie in meinem Kopf.

Fahrer: "Entschuldige Man. Ich bin fucking berauscht."

Ich kann nicht glauben das er mich in seinem Drogenrausch angefahren hat und einfach weggelaufen ist. Und er wusste es. Die ganze Zeit wusste er es und hat mir nichts gesagt.

David: "Simon bitte....ich würde alles tun...damit du wieder leben kannst...es tut mir unendlich Leid..."

Den Kopf senkt er. Mit der Zwangsjacke kann er nicht viel tun und wenn ich gehe, wird er mir nicht folgen können. Aber ich denke schon nicht mehr soweit. Nach vorne falle ich aus meinem Rollstuhl und habe erstmal Probleme zu ihm zu kommen. Nie wollte ich noch tiefer gehen. Zu kriechen. Aufgebracht steht er auf und ich sehe nur wie er knapp vor mir auf die Knie geht. Seine Arme so nutzlos wie meine Beine. Unfähig zu helfen. Mit den Armen drücke ich mich etwas hoch, wodurch ich auf seinem Schoss sitze und umarme ihn.

Simon: "...Bleib bei mir."

David: "...aber...ich...es ist...meine Schuld das du in diesem Ding gefangen bist.."

Simon: "Und es ist dein verdienst..das ich mich seid dem Unfall endlich wieder lebendig fühlen kann. Du gibst mir Stärke David."

Eng drücke ich mich an ihn und bin froh seine Wärme zu spüren. Wie ein Kind weint er einfach und ich halte ihn nicht auf. Wie lange hat er das nun schon unterdrückt und jetzt kann er endlich alles raus lassen, mit der Gewissheit das ihm verziehen wird. Ob er sich selbst auch verzeihen kann. Mit ihm verbleibe ich so bis er ruhiger wird. Irgendwann kommt eine Schwester rein, wegen dem Frühstück und sieht zu uns. Wie wir da einfach auf dem Boden sitzen.

Simon: "....bitte...machen sie ihn los..."

Ich weiß nicht woran es lag. Vielleicht taten wir ihr Leid, vielleicht haben die Menschen um uns doch ein Herz oder sie war einfach hier um genau das zu tun. Jedenfalls öffnet sie hinten die Gurte und kaum wie seine Arme frei sind umarmt mich David fest und vergräbt sein Gesicht an meiner Schulter. Ich kann nicht sagen wie lange sie uns einfach da sitzen lassen bis endlich ein paar Pfleger kommen und uns hoch helfen. Sie trennen uns und das wusste ich. Denn für unsere Ärzte ist es eine Sache die es zu besprechen gilt. Allerdings wünschte ich mir das Doktor Purnell schneller machen würde. Jede Sekunde fühlt sich wie eine Ewigkeit an in der ich ihm sage was war. Natürlich will er wieder nicht das ich zu David gehe. Wie sollte mir der helfen, der für all das verantwortlich ist. Trotzdem gibt er bald nach und Jemand schiebt mich zu einem Sprechzimmer. Dort warte ich, bis sich von hinten Arme um mich legen.

David: "...ich verlasse dich nicht mehr.."

Simon: "Ja. Danke David."

Lächelnd sehe ich zu ihm und sanft drücke ich unsere Lippen aufeinander. Zu gut sehe ich wie er knallrot anläuft und mich gleich los lässt. Das leise Quietschen von ihm finde ich unheimlich süß und er stammelt nur noch vor sich hin.

David: "A..aber du ich...mein.du...also d.das.."

Simon: "David..Alles gut."

Breit grinst er mich an und drückt mich feste an sich. Wie sehr mir dieses Grinsen gefehlt hat.


	15. Nächtliche Spielereien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich etwas PornXD das lief anders wie gedacht aber hey~

David hat Simon erzählt was er hörte und wieso er die Pillen genommen hat. Natürlich möchte Simon ihm helfen und schlägt vor mit ihren Ärzten zu sprechen. Simon hat es schon viel geholfen David um sich zu haben, also will er ihm ebenso helfen. Natürlich sagen die Ärzte das sie es sich überlegen, aber es ist kein Nein. Nun fehlt nur noch das sie von uns erzählen. Mit Addicted sitze ich auf dem Dach und schmolle.

Book: "....das lief nicht wie geplant...Ich wollte nicht das das passiert! Manno!"

Addiction: "Menschen sind unberechenbar. Wer hätte das Gedacht."

Book: "Das ist doch totaler Mist! Ich wollte das er leidet und nun geht es ihm besser den je!"

Ich hole Luft um einfach zu schreien, als ich ein Gewicht auf meinem Becken spüre. Kalt liegen Hände auf meinen Wangen und ich werde geküsst. Er gibt wirklich eine seltsame Kälte von sich. Nicht so kalt das es stört, aber merkbar Tod. Wieso er das tut verstehe ich nicht und ich fühle mich seltsam dadurch.

Addiction: "Dann beschäftige dich anders."

Book: "...fein und was soll das?"

Addiction: "Hast du nie gesehen wie Menschen sich lieben?"

Book: "Nein. Simon wurde ja von Sophie abgewiesen."

Addiction: "Dann bringe ich es dir bei."

Wieder küsst er mich und ich weiß nicht wieso. Viel tue ich nicht und statt nachzufragen mache ich einfach mit. Was kann schon schlimmes passieren. Das Küssen gefällt mir sogar, auch wenn er kalt ist. Mit den Händen streicht er meinen Rücken runter und fängt an meinen Hals zu küssen. Dabei drückt er mich runter, bis ich auf dem Rücken unter ihm liege.

Addiction: "Bleib einfach ruhig."

Wie kann ich mich aufregen, wenn er so gelassen zu mir sieht. Kurz nicke ich und sehe zu wie er meinen Hoodie hoch schiebt. Im Gegensatz zu Simon trage ich nichts drunter und er küsst meine Brust.Es kribbelt und sowas kenne ich nicht. Meine Brust runter sprüre ich seine Lippen, bis zu meiner Hose. Diese öffnet er auch. Unterwäsche trage ich auch nicht und nun dringt seine Kälte an mein Glied. Oh Gott wieso küsst er mich da?? Machen Menschen wirklich so peinliche Sachen?? Die Augen halte ich mir zu und weiß nicht wie ich reagieren soll. Mein Körper kribbelt komisch. Wie er sich aufsetzt sehe ich zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch zu ihm und schlucke. Als wäre es Zeitlupe zieht er sich den Hoodie über den Kopf. So kommt das Loch gut zum Vorschein und die Neugierde packt mich. Die Hand strecke ich hoch und streiche drüber. Spüre an dem kalten Körper eine unscheinbare Wärme. Einen Moment sehen wir uns nur an und als hätten wie das gleiche Gedacht vereinen sich unsere Lippen wieder. Der Kuss wird heißer und ich lege die Arme um seinen Nacken. Seine Kälte verschwindet langsam. Mit einer Hand umpackt er mein Glied, was mich dann doch aufzucken lässt.

Book: "...w..warte...was wird das?"

Addiction: "Entspann dich einfach."

Viel sagen kann ich nicht, da er unsere Lippen wieder vereint. Umso deutlicher spüre ich wie etwas an meinem Glied liegt und er sich anreibt. Ein leichter Blick zur Seite und die Spiegel und vom Fenster zeigt das unsere Glieder aneinander liegen. Es macht mich verlegen uns so zu sehen, aber ich halte ihn nicht auf. Nach und nach macht er so weiter und ich bin beschämt wie ich steif werde und er noch mit einem Finger in meinen Anus dringt. Gott das fühlt sich alles ganz seltsam an und komisch, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich gut und ich will mehr haben. Ob es das heißt? Die Sucht?

Book: "...ich will mehr."

Addiction: "Mach langsam. Wir haben Zeit."

Book: "Bitte Addicted..."

Addiction: "Na gut. Wenn du es so wünschst."

Wieder küsst er mich und dringt mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund ein. Ich komme ihm entgegen, als ich merke was es heißt mehr zu kriegen. Den Kopf drehe ich weg und keuche laut auf, wobei mir Sabber etwas runter läuft. Nur zu gut spüre ich sein Glied wie es langsam in mich dringt und meinen Hintern weitet. Solange bis es ganz in mir versunken ist und ich sein Becken an meinem Hintern merke.

Book: "Aaa.ah...Gott.."

Addiction: "Willst du immernoch mehr?

Book: "Ja...Ich will alles von dir."

Meine Arme schlinge ich um seinen Hals und küsse ihn heiß, sowie laut schmatzend. Zusätzlich stöhne ich noch in den Kuss, als er anfangt sich raus zu ziehen und in mich zu stoßen. Jedes Mal aufs neue und das immer schneller und härter. Mein Kopf wird total leer und ich weiß nicht mehr wohin, gerade gehöre ich ganz alleine nur ihm. Wie mein Glied sich seltsam voll anfühlt, drücke ich ihn doch weg. Und er landet mit dem Hintern zwischen meinen Beinen, die ich anwinkel. Mann er hat aber auch was da unten, kein Wunder das es sich so gut anfühlt.

Addiction: "Was ist los?"

Book: "...ich.....mir ist komisch...ich bin voll."

Ein leises kichern, was für Menschen vermutlich gruselig klingen würde kommt von ihm.Beleidigt drehe ich mich um und will aufstehen, als er mich am Becken unter sich zieht.

Addiction: "Das heißt du musst kommen~"

Von hinten dringt er wieder in mich ein und ich habe das Gefühl er ist noch größer. Zumindest dringt er tiefer ein und es fühlt sich einfach unbeschreiblich gut an.

Book: "Aaah...hah...jaa."

Noch wilder als eben stößt er zu und ich stütze mich auf den Händen ab. Viel braucht es nicht bis ich endlich Erleichterung und eine Erklärung finde. Unter mir komme ich und sehe das weiße Zeug das aus meinem Penis kommt. Das hat er wohl gemeint. Und es ist nicht nur unter mir. Plötzlich stößt er zu und bleibt so, als ich bereits die warme Flüssigkeit in mir spüre. Dann zieht er sich raus und mich zu sich. Etwas außer Atem sind wir beide nun doch.

Addiction: "Wie war das?"

Book: "...super. Das musst du wohl öfter machen."

Addiction: "Mit dir gerne~ Du bist meine Droge."

Book: "Eine süchtige Sucht? Wieso nicht~"

Wieder küsse ich ihn heiß und genieße es. Wer hätte Gedacht das ich zu so einem Charmanten Ebenbild des Wahnsinns komme.


	16. Die richtigen Worte finden

Inzwischen ist die Zahl an Pillen die David täglich nimmt gemindert. Er hat oft Probleme oder Ängste, aber gemeinsam schaffen wir das. Unglaublicher weise haben wir heute ein Doppelzimmer bekommen, so können wir uns immer sehen. Heute Nacht schlafen wir im selben Raum. Aufgeregt bin ich da ja schon. Für ihn habe ich mich nun sogar endlich mal rasiert.

David: "...Du Simon. Darf ich dich was fragen? Siehst du auch...sowas?"

Simon: "Sowas?"

David: "...ja. Er...sah aus wie ich. Aber seine Augen waren weg und leer...und er hat geblutet."

Das klingt sehr vertraut und ich glaube erst das er mein Ich aus dem Spiegel meint, aber davon kann er doch nichts Wissen.

Simon: "Mich habe ich...auch so gesehen."

David: "Wirklich??"

Simon: "Ja. Aber...seid ich ihm sagte das ich zu dir stehe und dir vertraue kam er nicht mehr."

David: "Du redest mit ihm?"

Simon: "Du nicht?...."

David: ".....er macht mir Angst...sagt mir immer was ich falsch und schlecht mache..."

Simon: "...hm...ob man sich mit dem Schatten vertragen kann?"

David: "Niemals....die sind böse..."

Die Angst sehe ich ihm gut an und es ist verständlich. Für ihn ist der Alptraum noch nicht vorbei. Erst wenn er endlich ohne diese verfluchten Pillen auskommt. Meine Hand lege ich auf seine.

Simon: "Ist ok. Hör Mal..magst du uns Kuchen holen?"

David: "Jetzt noch? Bist echt ein Süßschnabel, aber gut~"

Es heitert ihn direkt auf und er geht aus dem Raum. Nun sehe ich zum Spiegel. Ob er da ist? Ich weiß nicht mal wieso er das tut oder ob er einen Namen hat. Könnte es dumm sein sich mit seinem Wahnsinn zu versöhnen? Nun sehe ich runter.

Simon: "Auf Kommando wird er wohl nicht kommen."

Book: "Was willst du?"

Erschrocken sehe ich auf und wie er da im Spiegel steht. Noch mehr kommt in mir Panik auf, als er aus dem Spiegel raus tritt und auf mich zu.

Simon: "Mich versöhnen...ich..ich weiß nicht ob das geht...ich weiß nicht mal wie du heißt, aber...wenn wir uns vertragen..dann...wären beide Seiten zufrieden...oder?"

Book: "...Bisher bestand meine Aufgabe darin dich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wenn ich das nicht mehr tue was bin ich dann?"

Simon: "Wir...könnten Freunde sein."

Ich bin nicht sicher ob er entsetzt oder überrascht ist. Aber er wirkt auf jeden Fall verwirrt und sieht runter. Etwas zittrig strecke ich eine Hand zu ihm und am Handgelenk ziehe ich ihn näher.

Simon: "...wie heißt du?"

Book: "...i...ich bin Book."

Simon: "Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Book~"

Etwas lächel ich, wie er sich an mich drückt. Er ist ganz warm und so überstürzt wirkt er wie ein Kind. Aber ich bin froh, das er mein Angebot anscheinend annimmt. Wie er mich allerdings los lässt staune ich nicht schlecht.

Book: "Was ist?..."

Simon:" Du...du hast Augen."

Nun sieht er zum Spiegel und fasst sich ins Gesicht. Das kann er wohl selbst nicht ganz glauben.

Book: "...etwa...weil wir jetzt Freunde sind?....danke Simon."

Simon: "Nicht doch. Ich bin froh, das wir endlich miteinander reden können."

Nun lächelt er, als im Spiegel noch Jemand ist. Ihn sehe ich nicht, dafür schaut Book aber rüber.

Book: "Ich muss gehen...Addicted wartet...meinst du..David kann sich auch versöhnen?"

Simon: "Bestimmt."

Zufrieden verschwindet er wieder im Spiegel, als kurz darauf David kommt. Fragend sieht er mich an, da ich wie er mir später sagte über beide Ohren gegrinst hätte. Hochrot habe ich das verneint und nach dem Kuchen sind wir ins Bett. Mein Herz rast vor Aufregung, immerhin ist David hier. Ich traue mich kaum zu ihm zu sehen. Offensichtlicher geht es nicht das ich verliebt bin. Was mache ich nur, so kriege ich vor lauter Schmetterlingen kein Auge zu. Plötzlich sacke ich etwas nach hinten, durch zusätzliches Gewicht und schon spüre ich einen Körper an mir. Eng kuschelt sich David an und legt die Arme um mich. Wie ich trägt er nur Shorts und ein Shirt.

David: "Gute Nacht."

Simon: "G...gute Nacht...L...Liebe dich."

Nun ist es still, bis ich auf den Rücken gelegt werde. Mehr als hellwach starrt mich David an und ich würde am liebsten verschwinden vor Scham. Hat er vor mich nun die ganze Zeit so anzusehen?

Simon: "...David...wir...wollten schlafen.."

David: "Ja~"

Ein Wort und doch hört man so unendlich viel Freude raus. Eng kuschelt er sich an mich, mit dem Kopf auf meiner Brust. Ein wenig streichel ich durch seine Haare. Scheint als wären wir zusammen und ich würde es mir nicht anders wünschen.


	17. Ein Ende schreiben

°Nun komme ich mal dazu alles hier nieder zu schreiben. David geht es besser und auch wenn wir hier wohl für immer leben, geht es uns gut. Book und ich haben Frieden geschlossen und er erzählt mir manchmal etwas. Von Früher und wie es ihm jetzt geht. Obwohl ich noch immer in diesem Rollstuhl gefangen bin lebe ich. Dank David konnte ich es akzeptieren. Ich werde mir nie vergeben können diese zwei Offiziere angeschossen zu haben, aber ich habe so viele unterstützende Leute nun um mich, also denke ich das ich ok bin. Inzwischen erlaubt Doktor Purnell öfter das Sophie kommt und sie hat sogar mal ihren Freund mitgebracht. Eigentlich ein sehr netter Kerl. Sie freut sich sehr darüber wie David zu mir steht. Nennt es eine wahre Liebe, die sicher alles übersteht. Es ist nicht mehr wie früher. Nein. Es ist besser. Endlich sind Sophie und ich Freunde. Mit Book muss ich nun noch David und Addiction näher führen. Aber das wird sicher klappen. Nun ich denke es ist Zeit das Buch zu beenden. Ich brauche es nicht mehr, denn nun habe ich Liebe, Freunde und bin Stärker. Der Unfall war schlimm, aber diese eine Entscheidung. Die Begegnung im Garten. Es hat mein Leben für immer verändert. Ich wünsche mir das es immer so bleibt.

Simon Henriksson, Schweden, den xx. xx. Xxxx°


End file.
